U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,424 (Cartmell) discloses that the use of a vacuum deposition of silver proves to be undesirable because vacuum deposited silver is not securely retained by a substrate such as Mylar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,348 (Craighead) discloses the deposition of silver on a primed surface of an organic film. The primer is comprised of binder and powder particles, which was preferred to using a plasma treated film.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,255,099 (Wolinski) discloses the use of corona treatment at atmospheric pressure as a priming method for organic films. Among inorganic agents used is hydrogen sulfide.
Japanese Patent Publication 61-59,526 discloses the deposition of H.sub.2 S at a 200 Angstrom thickness on a surface.